Ike
Ike is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. He is from the Fire Emblem series. Biography Ike is the son of Griel who was soon killed by Zelgius, also known as the Black Knight. Ike serves Princess Elincia as her bodyguard. In Radiant Dawn, set three years later, by which time Ike has renounced his Crimean knighthood and returned to work with the Greil Mercenaries. After assisting Queen Elincia with ending an uprising in Crimea, Ike is hired by his friend Ranulf, a cat laguz, to assist the Laguz Alliance in a war against Begnion, demanding reparations for the major atrocities they committed against laguz nations. This provokes a civil war in Begnion, in which Sanaki breaks away from her corrupt senate to join Ike's side, and is further complicated when Daein's army, led by the mage Micaiah, joins the war on Begnion's side. The enormous war awakens and angers the goddess of order, Ashera, with the underlying conflicts having been specifically manipulated to do so, and Ike and Micaiah join forces with the released "dark god" - actually Yune, a sympathetic goddess of chaos - to reverse Ashera's judgement and save the world. The game ends with Ike dealing the finishing blow to Ashera, for which he becomes known as the legendary "Radiant Hero", and with him leaving Tellius forever for parts unknown. Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Ike is the newcoming fighter of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His design is based of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance in the Ranger class. Ike is classified as a heavy character with slow and powerful attacks. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS''/''Wii U'' Ike is a veteran in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. His design is was changed to be based of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn in the Hero class. Changes from Brawl, Ike received buffs and nerfs. He has improved his dashing and air speed, he also has higher double jumps. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' .]] Ike appeared in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as an unlockable veteran fighter classified as fighter #32. He is voiced by Greg Chun. Ike has two designs, one based of his appearance in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. With the two alternate costume designs, they have different voice tones. Ike can be unlocked by playing V.S. Matches with himself as the fourteenth fighter unlocked. The player must play Classic Mode as Mario or any other character in his tree in order to unlock, being the fourth character unlocked. In Ike's Classic Mode route, "The Black-Cad Warriors", his opponents are in their black alternate costumes referencing Black Knight as his rival. Like mist characters, his battle is against Master Hand; and Crazy Hand will join if it is above intensity 7.0. Trivia *Ike is the first Fire Emblem character in the Super Smash Bros. series to be a starter character. **He is also the first Fire Emblem character to speak English in the Super Smash Bros. series, and the first one to have a change in voice actor. External Links *Ike Fire Emblem Wiki *Ike's page on Smash Wiki de:Ike es:Ike it:Ike fi:Ike fr:Ike Category:Characters not from the Mario Universe Category:Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters